


Sweet Home

by jemtessa



Category: WISH YOU : Your Melody From My Heart, WISH YOU: 나의 마음속 너의 멜로디 | WISH YOU : Your Melody From My Heart
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemtessa/pseuds/jemtessa
Summary: Insoo's world has turned upside down again with his dream being ripped away from him, many thoughts run from his head about where his life may go from here. But there's one constant he just has to admit it.(or otherwise known as an extension to the beach scene after Insoo goes missing.)
Relationships: Kang Insoo/Yoon Sangyi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Wish You sub teams on both Netflix and Viki for the translations of some of the speech said in the scenes that were included within this fic.

The breeze sent a chill down Insoo’s spine as he walked his way down the beach. He didn’t know why he decided to come here of all places, it was the only place he could think of that no one would know where he would be. Where no one would find him, a place where he could truly be alone with his thoughts... with his feelings. Insoo had yet to process the fact that he was so close to his dream and yet it was ripped away from him _again_ thanks to his father. That and…. the other thing that happened.... 

He stepped slowly closer to the vast ocean, allowing the waves to dampen his feet. He didn’t care at this moment that he would be ruining the clothes he was wearing, he just needed the coldness of the water to wake him up from this daze he had been in since the moment he left. Ran away was a better word for it. He ran away... from everything. Again. When things got too much to handle he ran, not even thinking about those he left behind. Not thinking about _him._

Insoo started spacing out as he looked out towards the horizon, everything he was feeling coming to a complete and utter stop as each wave hit the bottom of his legs. If only this moment could last forever…  
“Insoo…” a soft yet familiar voice called from behind.  
 _This can’t be real,_ Insoo thought as he turned to see Sangyi standing before him. He remembered that moment at his apartment before he decided to leave when Sangyi came to mind, almost stopping him from going. The person who made him want to stay.  
“You’re not here,” he whispered almost disappointedly, averting his eyes to the ground kicking the waves in the process. What would he have done even if Sangyi had managed to find him? Apologise for leaving? For not saying anything after Sangyi kissed him? Insoo ran his finger through his hair, annoyed at himself.  
 _I really am a terrible person…_  
“Insoo, why are you here?” Sangyi asked, Insoo didn’t dare look up at him but he could see Sangyi’s cute pleading eyes out of the corner of his own. It made him want to melt into the sand, how could he have left him alone?  
“Just because…” he whispered, only loud enough for himself to hear. Insoo wanted to laugh at himself, what was he even doing talking to an hallucination? He was grateful that the beach was somewhat empty because if anyone saw him they would’ve thought he was weird.  
“You need to go back,” Sangyi suggested, every word that he said pulled Insoo closer to him. He wanted to turn, to look at him just one last time. But he knew what that would do, he wouldn’t be able to do what he came here to do. He wouldn’t be able to face the reality that is his father.  
“What if I don’t want to go back?” Insoo knew it was a lie, he wanted to go back so badly. He had found the most happiness he had ever felt over the past few years in just a couple of months thanks to Sangyi but he couldn’t admit that… not yet.  
“Is that what you truly want? Or is it what _he_ wants?” Sangyi was a figment of Insoo’s imagination after all so of course he would know the right questions to ask. Insoo sighed, finally facing Sangyi’s hallucination, _truly_ looking at him. But even so Sangyi, the real Sangyi, understood him too and that’s what scared Insoo the most. Sangyi could see into the darkest depths of Insoo’s soul and pulled him towards the light on many occasions. 

The waves beneath them started crashing harder as the wind began picking up. Sangyi stood before him holding Insoo’s guitar, wearing the denim jacket he seemed to always wear when they met. Insoo felt his heart burn as he looked at him as if his heart was telling him that he missed Sangyi. Pulling him closer to home.  
“No… of course it isn’t,” he whispered. He never wanted to leave, he wanted to stay. He just didn’t know how to. Every part of his life was controlled by his father and he just wanted this one thing… _two_ things. And yet once again he was trying to pull Insoo away.  
“Then start being the confident Kang Insoo that I know you to be and stand up for what you want,” Sangyi suggested, smiling. Insoo bit his lip he hated that Sangyi’s hallucination was right but he also hated that if he really was there this would be exactly what he would say.  
“I don’t know how,” he admitted, looking up sadly at Sangyi. The sun came out from behind the clouds and shined down upon the two of them.  
“Yes you do,” Sangyi smiled, holding out the hallucination of Insoo's guitar. The one thing that brought them together. Music. “You’ve always known, you’ve only now had the confidence and reason to do it.”

Insoo determinedly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dialing Yoojin’s number. He knew what he had to do, he couldn’t let this end here. Too much was at stake.  
“It’s me, Kang Insoo,” he said. “I can’t let this end here.”  
He listened as Yoojin lectured him down the phone about how Sangyi and Minseong were racking their brains trying to find him. He felt awful, how could he allow himself to do that to the people closest to him?   
“What about your father?” she asked him. To be honest he wasn’t quite sure, knowing his father he would try to stop him no matter what but Insoo didn’t care he wanted to do this.  
“I’ll deal with him,” Insoo answered.  
“Okay, if that’s all I will see you back in the office tomorrow,” Yoojin said, Insoo could tell she was smiling. He had to stop himself from smiling as well.  
“Before you go please don’t tell Sangyi that I phoned you, I want to see him in person to explain,” Insoo asked politely. Thankfully Yoojin agreed and they ended the call. It was only what Insoo planned to do next that he dreaded the most. 

He stared at his phone for what felt like hours, hovering over the call button on his father’s number.  
 _I can do this,_ he thought as his thumb grazed the button and it started the call. Nervously he paced back and forth, his feet still submerged in the water. Surprisingly it gave him comfort within this moment, the hallucination of Sangyi was no longer beside him so his only friend was the water.  
“I was calling to let you know that I’m going to be a singer. Even if you continue to try and stop me I will do whatever it takes to prove you wrong,” Insoo announced. “I’ve finally found something that truly makes me happy and this is what I want to do.”  
Insoo’s heart was pounding out of his chest, he was surprised his words didn’t fumble when he spoke. His determination seemed to grab hold of his voice and made sure that he didn’t make himself seem weak in front of his father. He was grateful for that. There was a long pause before Insoo’s father answered. He wasn’t sure what he would say all he knew was that he wouldn’t stop now, he had gone on too long trying to sabotage his son’s dream. Insoo prepared himself for the worst, whatever that may be.  
“If you do this you will be doing this alone,” Insoo’s father said down the phone, his voice was stern and almost scary. But it didn’t scare Insoo not anymore, he was confident and he was very much not alone.  
“That’s the thing, I’m not alone anymore,” he smiled. He didn’t want or need his father’s help. From the beginning he always had Minseong who went to hell and back to help him with his career and now he also had Sangyi. Sangyi who made his music better, Sangyi who completed him, Sangyi his other half. He was never alone.

He was on top of the moon, after years he had finally stood up to himself. He finally realised that he didn’t need to prove anything to his father, all he needed was his friends and the music to help him through whatever it was he needed to get through. Insoo had an idea, a way to allow him to continue his dream as a singer. And he knew the best person to get it ready for him. That was if he’d actually speak to him after this but knowing Minseong he would answer in a heartbeat.   
“Kang Star?” Minseong said softly into his ear. Insoo could hear the sound of the cafe in the background of the call, a familiar sounded that grounded him.  
“Ya… are you crying?” Insoo chuckled, thinking about the times the two of them spent together in the cafe, racking their brains about what to do next when it came to Insoo’s career.  
“No,” Minseong sniffed, making Insoo smile. “What is it?”  
“I need you to do me a favour, can you set up a mini concert for me?” Insoo asked nervously. Insoo wasn’t quite sure why he was nervous, Minseong always dropped everything the moment he called, maybe he thought disappearing on him would be the final nail in the coffin and Minseong would finally give up on him. He hated himself for thinking so little of Minseong in that moment but the fear was always there. “It would be even greater if you could persuade Team Leader Lee and the producer to come along. I know you’re good at that.”  
“Of course!” Minseong shouted, excitedly. With every clash and bang Insoo could hear over the phone he could sense that Minseong was getting ready to leave at that moment, not really caring about his actual job that he needed to do. He truly had one of the greatest friends he could ever have. He made sure he’d never forget Minseong’s kindness, especially on this day.  
“Truly, thank you,” Insoo smiled shyly.  
“Stop being cheesy,” Minseong laughed before hanging up the phone.

\--

The slow realisation came to Insoo like the waves before him as it crashed into reality. Reality soaked him in an instant. He realised the one thing he needed most of all was Yoon Sangyi. The one person who never doubted him, who never had an ulterior motive, the one person who wanted Insoo to shine in his own way as a singer. The one who helped him find the missing pieces in not only his music but his life. Yoon Sangyi… the person he left behind.

If he went back would Sangyi forgive him? Would he hear him out? A million questions ran through Insoo’s mind but for once the fear didn’t stop him, mustering up the confidence taking in the sea breeze one last time he turned, confidently striding up the beach to make his way back home. 

\--

Nervously Insoo lingered outside of Sangyi’s apartment, he wasn’t certain sure that he would be there but he had searched every other place before just in case. He knocked on the door and waited.  
“CAN YOU QUIT YOUR—” Sangyi yelled as he opened the door, stopping as he realised Insoo was before him. Insoo stepped back, placing his hands into his pockets, nervously.  
“Insoo?” Sangyi mumbled. Insoo stared at him, he looked worse for wear. He could tell that he hadn’t been getting much sleep after he left. He looked at Insoo with _those_ eyes, the eyes full of just utter sadness, the guilt building up inside Insoo.  
“Why do you look so…” Insoo asked worriedly.  
Sangyi bit his lip, holding back tears. “Kang Insoo… it’s really you, isn’t it?” he asked sadly, allowing the tears to fall. Insoo’s heart ached wanting to tell Sangyi everything, wanting to apologise for leaving so abruptly.  
“Why? Did you think something bad happened to me?” Insoo asked curiously, did Sangyi really care _that_ much about him? Sangyi didn’t need to say anything for him to know the answer, his whole entire being just radiated worry. Sangyi cared so much for him, how had he not seen it before? “Why are you like this? You know me, I’m confident Kang Insoo!”  
Even in a time like this he found it hard to show his vulnerable side to Sangyi, there was something about the way he came out with his whole heart on his sleeve that made Insoo want to break down but another part that was pushing him to be stronger for him. In time he would allow himself to be vulnerable with Sangyi, to show him the sides of himself no one else had seen. Sangyi was slowly and carefully breaking every wall that Insoo had put up. As Sangyi cried for him he could tell that he wanted to ask so many questions but the one he wanted to ask the most was where had he been and why had he left. And he was going to answer that question.  
“Let’s go,” Insoo smiled, wiping Sangyi’s tears and taking his hand into his own. Sangyi’s hand was warm and comforting, reminding Insoo that he had nothing to be afraid of. That he would always be there for him. Insoo welcomed the comfort of Sangyi’s warmth, not wanting to let it go. This would be where he’d make up for everything. 

As they walked up the stairs away from Sangyi’s apartment Insoo told Sangyi the whole story about his father and why he had to leave. He explained that he didn’t leave because of him and that he just needed some air to figure out what his future is going to be. And that was a life without his father in it, and that determination came from the moments he had spent making music on his own.  
“But then I met you… and I realised what true happiness was. True happiness came from the moments I had with you, making music and singing with you,” Insoo smiled. As if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders he turned to Sangyi. “Would you like to help me move forward again?”  
It was a question he feared the answer too, more than anything his father could have said earlier. If Sangyi didn’t want to continue making music with him, and didn't want to be around him anymore he wasn’t sure how he would react. There was one constant in his life at this moment and it was Sangyi. Insoo clenched his jaw as he waited for Sangyi’s answer.  
“Just don’t disappear on me like that again,” Sangyi said sternly, with a slight smile. Relief washed over Insoo, allowing himself to breathe again for the first time in a long time. 

Insoo smiled, getting lost in Sangyi’s eyes before slowly placing his hands on Sangyi’s neck guiding their lips together. This time he initiated the kiss, everything he was feeling hidden behind it. His apology for leaving, his true feelings for Sangyi, his dream for their future, and everything that may happen from now on. The warmness of the kiss made Insoo feel like he had finally come home and out of the cold. It was at this moment that he knew he had made the right choice. He no longer feared for the future because now he had someone by his side. Someone he never wanted to let go of.  
“Let’s go,” he smiled as he pulled away. “Let’s go and make the music we want to show to the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the amount of beach/wave metaphors in this. After I finished the movie version I remembered that there was a couple of teaser images of Sang on the beach with Insoo but those scenes didn't seem to happen and so I decided to write what I thought would be a possibility. I debated whether or not to have Sang actually show up but I felt that ruined the reunion scene we actually got hence why I chose an hallucination. & also my excessive use of ellipses. 
> 
> Minseong & Yoojin's characters in the fic are minor I didn't feel it was necessary to include them in the character tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback/comments are always appreciated.


End file.
